


Lizard's Baby Headcannon

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesRequest: LOVE IS STORED IN THE LIZARD because of that do you think you could do something where reader and lizard are expecting a baby? And what happens when the babies born and reactions to if it's a 'normal' or 'mutant'AN: I wrote this more as a headcannon just so I could give a version with and without mutation. I hope this is okay with you 😊





	Lizard's Baby Headcannon

\- When you first found out you were pregnant, the first thing that cross your mind was fear. It was unplanned and unexpected. You had Lizard had never really spoke about children before. Sure, you took care of the little ones, but you had never really planned to have kids.  
Your life style was so… different. You were a vital part of the town and how it functioned. And that role came with dangers. You could be hurt or killed if you weren’t carful. In fact, it could get everyone killed if you weren’t carful.  
It was just something that hadn’t crossed your mind before. But then you ended up sitting in the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy test and you suddenly had to deal with a whole new world of problems.  
the first of which, was telling Lizard. You had been so worried and yet for no reason.  
\- When you had told him, he grinned, his eyes falling to your stomach. He became a lot more affectionate as your pregnancy advanced. The whole family became a hell of a lot more protective over you and the new baby.  
\- The men in the village refused to let you close to any action at all. If there was a big kill, you had to stay as far away as possible. Lizard and Goggle set up traps around the house to alert you if anyone was in the house. Lizard put locks on every door both inside and out so you either trap and run or barricade yourself in.  
\- Ruby and Pluto always had to come with you to the station when you had to ‘work’. They were there in case anything went wrong.  
\- Ruby would bring you names. Sometimes she found them in books or magazines she got from the station. She would circle the names in red pen or cut the pages/name out to give to you. Eventually, you would end up with a kitchen table full of names and you would have to drag Lizard in to sit with you and decide. Much to your surprise, he would gladly sit for hours speaking through names with you.  
\- Lizard would like to place his hand on your swollen stomach.  
\- The first time the subject of any mutations was approached, you were lying in bed with him. You had awaken from a nightmare where he left because of the childs deformities.  
He listened to you sobbing and spluttering before taking your hands in his own. He would assure you that wouldn’t care what the child looks like. It was a part of you, and he would love anything that came from you. 

Mutant:  
\- When you first lay eyes on your child, you couldn’t help but smile. Your heart burst with love for the baby in your arms that you almost didn’t notice its cleft lip. Because, to you, that wasn’t really a deformity. You loved Lizard and his lip had never caused you any issue.  
\- Lizard would apologies, stepping back from you both. You would look at him in confusion before realising what he was thinking. He thought that the child’s cleft lip was his own fault because of his own.  
\- You reached out your hand to Lizard, who instantly took it and stepped closer to the bed.  
“hes got your eyes. Aren’t they beautiful. Hes perfect.” You smile, bouncing the baby in your arms as it gurgled happily. Lizard would instantly relax.  
\- Lizard knew that a cleft lip was apparently rather easy for doctors to fix nowadays. He knew he would never be able to get his own done, because of his disformed jaw and, you know, killing record. But maybe they could look into it when the baby was older. He certainly wouldn’t mind if you took the child to the hospital and got the lips fixed because it might give the baby a better life in the future.  
\- Lizard knew all too well that this life was difficult, and he was surprised enough that you chose to stay. He wouldn’t make his own son think that he has no choice. 

Normal:  
\- Lizard couldn’t believe his eyes when the baby arrives, and it is perfect. Everything about the baby was right. Propositions, fingers, limbs, eyes, everything.  
\- “Hes perfect.” You smile, lovingly.  
\- “just like you.” Lizard would whisper to you, collapsing to his knees by your side and pressing a kiss to your head. He would reach out to the baby, expecting it to flinch away or cry. But it doesn’t. a small hand wraps around his middle finger, pulling his hand to the baby’s mouth as it seems to investigate with small, toothless bites and tastes.  
\- “just like daddy.” You laugh, shooting Lizard a wink which made him laugh. A dark joke lost on the baby’s innocent mind. 

 

\- The baby would have everyone in the village wrapped around its little finger from the start. Even Big Brain would allow you to change the channel on the TV if the baby wanted to watch a kid program. 

\- Ruby, Goggle and Pluto took their new roles very seriously. Ruby loved being referred to as ‘aunty’, and Goggle and Pluto were thrilled by their ‘uncle’ title. Goggle is pretty sure his name is one of the first words the baby says. Well, it said ‘gogggg’ while biting on a teething ring, so you didn’t know if that counts. But you couldn’t bring yourself to tell Goggle that.  
Ruby came every night to read a bedtime story to the baby, no matter what. Pluto liked to stand over the baby’s crib and entertain them with toys. 

\- Venus and Mercury would play with their new baby, trying to show him all their favourite toys and play things, but you had to keep an eye on them, especially when they got older. 

\- The baby was a product of both you and Lizard. Mama had always said you two were partners in crime as children, so having you two rolled into one along with Venus and Mercy (who were known for making their own ‘fun’) meant you kept a close eye on the three of them. 

\- Even Hades clan would adore the child. Once they had come to speak to Jupiter and Hades had seen the child.  
“Strong boy. Grows up strong.” He nodded, as if he somehow knew the future. Whatever the reason he said that, the baby had the blessing of the clan. 

\- Lizard would take to being a father a little hesitantly at first. He would be too afraid of hurting the child or scaring them. He would certainly make sure you are both taken care of and that no harm comes to you. The times he cherishes are when you are both lying in bed with the baby on your chest. You might have dozed off and the baby is asleep, but he couldn’t pry his eyes off his child. 

\- Slowly but surely, Lizard would quickly learn how to pick them up properly and bond with them. 

\- Lizard would shield the gore from the child for as long as possible. But the child was Lizard son, and so when it came to gore, the child didn’t seem to mind at all. 

\- Lizard made sure to treat you like a queen. You gave him your unconditional love and affection which was more than he deserved, but now a child as well? He would vow to protect his family at all costs. Because they were perfect to him.


End file.
